


held up by this

by Teaotter



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: David has never been alone.





	held up by this

David doesn't know what it means to be alone.

As long as he can remember, the voices have been there for him. He says it started when he was ten, but really, he heard them all his life. Ten is just when he realized other people didn't. That he had a problem. An illness.

Ten is when David knew he was crazy.

But the voices have always been there. It's not a good thing -- they're so angry, so often -- but David doesn't know how other people make it through the day with only their own, small voice to carry them.


End file.
